The One and Only All
by Isabella McGonagal
Summary: It's this girl who's McGonagal's daughter who has to choose between houses. Please review!
1. Meet Isabella(no, I didn't get it from t...

Disclaimer: If you saw it before it's not mine.  
  
A/N: I'm using the movie uniforms but the rest is the books. I saw the movie and read the books  
  
Isabella skidded down the hall to her first class ever at Hogwarts. She smoothed down her hair and walked calmly into Transfiguration. No one was there yet, besides Professor McGonagal. "Oh, hi, Mom." Isabella went up to her mother's desk. Isabella usually lived with her father, but after he died, she went to live with her mother. "You shall not call me Mom during class." Her mother looked warmly at her. "I'm so glad you came." She hugged Isabella.   
  
Outside the room, Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked in. "Why is that girl hugging McGonagal?", Harry said. Hermione and Ron shrugged. McGonagal called the class in. The girl sat in the front row. Even though it was Februrary, it was slightly warmer in the Transfiguration room than the rest of the castle. McGonagal called role. After a while came "Hermione Granger!" "Here!" then a few more, "Harry Potter!" "Here!", then some more, "Ronald Weasly!" "Here!" and then, completely out of order came, "Isabella McGonagal!" "Here." The class's light chattering stopped. The raven haired girl up front bowed down her head. The rest of the class looked at the teacher. "That's better. I'd like to welcome a new student, her name is Isabella. Come here Isabella, tell us about yourself." The girl shuffled shyly towards the front of the room. "Uh, I'm Isabella, you can call me Isa. I lived in, err, um, America for a while." She sat down. Isa looked contently at her desk.  
  
* * * * * *  
My mother had to ask me, she just had to. I shuffled up onto that teensy platform, and said, concealing the most desperate secrets and desires in my heart,"Uh, I'm Isabella, you can call me Isa. I lived in, errr, um, America for a while." Then I stared through the desk intently carving my name in it with my mind. "Today,",Mom said,"we will learn about-" blah,blah,blah.. I whipped through the lesson quickly and stared at my desk. I got out a book on deuling I had gotten at a store the other day. I had around 3 other books about it, but this one was the best.   
* * *   
McGonagal explained the Isa was going to be sorted that evening. She dismissed them all and Isa immediately ran up to Malfoy. "Are you in Slytherin?", she asked. Malfoy looked at her supiciously, "Yeah, so?" Isa smiled a quick sneer. "I really wanna be in Slytherin, but ,since mom's head of Gryffindor, I think I might get in Gryffindor, ewww." Malfoy seemed to take an instant liking to her.  
  
Harry stared at Isa. "I think we have another Slytherin on our hands.", said Hermione. "Oh, no.", said Ron, "Another Slytherin! Why us!" Isa kept chatting with Malfoy until the reached the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
She ran up the steps to the sorting hat stool and stood next to it. soon it was time for her to be sorted. She quickly jammed the hat on her head and sat on the stool.   
  
* * *  
I jammed the hat on my quickly and the hat beagan to talk. "Okay, this is very rare. Your pure Gryffindor and pure Slytherin, plus, pure Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. You don't belong here. you shouldn't be on this stool. You're supposed to be a teacher, Princess Isabella Celta Kelpie Xandra. No, you can't be one of them, your not young enough. Princess, you belong somewhere else. But, I better put you in SLYTHINDOR!"  
* * * * *  
"SLYTHINDOR!" The hall went quiet. Isa gasped and slammed the hat on the stool. "Professor Dumbledore, may I speak with you?", she said angrily. Professor nodded.  
  
* * *  
I walked over to Dumbledore, and whispered. "Where do I go now, Albus, huh?" "You wiil spend two weeks in each house, Slytherin and Gryffindor. After those weeks are up, you decide which house you want to be in. I think I know which one you'll pick." Yeah, I do, too, I thought. He told this to the rest of the school and gestured for me to sit at the Slytherin table. I ran over and sat at the table. They looked at me as if I was a disease. That was how the feast went. And the two weeks are still ahead. Kill me now.  
  
A/N: You likey? Review if you do, flame creatively if you fon't. Cuss freely at me, but spell correctly and don't do those blank or * thingies. We all know what you're saying. Please tell me what a Beta reader is! 


	2. Next scene

Isabella sat by the Slytherins the next week, ignoring the stares of the whole potions class. The Slytherins had been awful to her the week before. She hoped the Gryffindors were nothing like them. Snape snapped through the door. "Today we will learn to make a Forgetting potion. Please get out these ingredients. They all got out all the ingredients, except for one.   
* * *  
  
I glared at Severus's angly cursive proclaiming the words," A hair of The One and Only All." I growled in protest. I raised my hand. Snape glanced at me. "Ahh, Princess Isabella, how nice of you to join us."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The class gasped in unison and Isabella jumped to her feet. "SNAPE! YOU STUPID HELNT! HOW DARE YOU GREET ME SO COMMONLY! YOU SHOULD BOW DOWN, YOU FIEND! YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO ALL OF US!" The class glanced at Isabella in fear. Snape looked up at Isabella as he bowed down to her. "Properly.", she whispered fiercely. He got down on one knee and bowed that way. "The Princess shall teach your class now. You will learn from me.", Isabella said. Snape sat in a chair in the corner. "Okay,", Isabella said," You're probably wondering what a-" An enormous round of applause sounded from the Gryffindors. Isabella blushed. "Well, the One and Only All is a person who has lived for all time and is all living things. They are all ethnic groups and all people. They are the son of all and the father of all and the daughter of all and the mother of all. They are, to put it simply, all. I have only so many hairs on- I mean- in this vial, so you can all forget this potion. It's only one you'll need to learn if you're in the dark arts. Go learn it somewhere else, Malfoy."  
________________________________________________  
  
I ran over to Dumbledore's office the next day and asked him if I could be in Gryffindor. "I knew you would hate the Slytherins. They really are awful, aren't they, Celta?- oh, sorry, Isabella, you look so much like my friend Celta that I keep calling you that."   
  
Isabella ran down the halls that night to the Great Hall. She skidded up to the staff table and stood it front of it and proclaimed. "I choose to be in Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor 5th years clapped really hard, but the rest of the house kind of looked terrified. A Slytherin invading their house? It seemed quite risky.  
  
I walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to a black haired boy. A red haired boy sat across from me and a bushy haired girl next to him. The black haired boy stared openly at me. "I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasly. And you're sitting next to Harry Potter.", the bushy haired girl said. "Oh, well, you probably know who I am. I'm Isabella McGonagal." Harry and Ron laughed. Hermione smiled. I can't remember the last time I smiled. Genuinely. Not sneering or smirking.  
  
It was the last day before Christmas break. The 5th years were in Transfiguration. "This year we are having a Christmas Ball. Because it was so nice last year, we have decided to hold one every year. You may wear dress robes or muggle attire. It is on the 24th. You are dismissed."   
  
"One day to get a date?", Isabella said, struggling over the decision of what to wear. Hermione looked at her. "I already know who I'm going with.", she said. "Ooh, who?", Isa said. "Ron." "Oh, I thought it would be surprising." Hermione gaped. "How'd you know that he liked me?" "Wasn't it obvious? He looked at you dreamily every time you stood up or walked by or leaned over." Hermione blushed. "What are you wearing?", Isa asked. "I don't know, but for the first time ever, I actually care about how I look." She looked up at her hair. "I have nothing to do with this tangled mess. I have to use liberal amounts of potion and product." Isa stared at her. "Haven't you ever looked at your library? There are tons of books on bewitching your hair to make it behave. Plus, I have a few books on fashion. I do lots of magic sewing." Isa pulled out 4 or 5 books from her bag. She sat behind Hermione to look at her hair. "What kind of hair have you always wanted?" "Lighter brown, slightly curly, waist length. It has to behave right. Ooh, and shiny." Isa muttered a few words and Hermione gasped at herself in the mirror. "How long does it stay like this?" Isa smiled. "Until you change it." Isa looked at Hermione. "Hermione, I'll customise you a dress for the ball for free. I'll even teach you how." Isa quickly conjured a white dress. There was nothing special about it. She went through a series of spells adjusting style, color, and design. Finally, she came up with a long dress that trailed and had no shoulders, just a strip of white silk around Hermione. The rest of the dress was light blue with tiny silver snowflakes. "Wow," Hermione said," it's beautiful. Do you have one?" Isa shook her head. "No, I'm still deciding which one to make. How about like yours, but instead of blue with snowflakes, bright red, and instead of white, a white with holly alternating up and down." Hermione nodded. Isa quickly created her dress and conjured accessories, like a sprig of holly for her hair, red and green earrings, and red lipstick. She conjured blue eyeliner, lip gloss, silver snowflake earrings, and a light blue satin bun net for Hermione. Hermione looked at the stuff and said, "Will you help me get ready for the ball tonight?" "Of course I will."  
  
Isa put the finishing touches on her make-up and brushed shimmer powder on her and Hermione's cheeks. Her white stockinged feet slipped into red high heels, Hermione silver stockinged into light blue high heels. Isa's haired was pinned into an elegant bun, a sprig of holly tucked into it. Hermione was the same, except, instead of holly, she had a satin blue bun net covering hers. They went downstairs, Hermione joined Ron, who was in gold trimmed red dress robes. Harry was alone. Apparently he had been turned down by Cho (She went with Greg Fitzwater, he was a Hufflepuff.). Isa walked out the portrait hole and ran down the school to the Great Hall. She waited with the rest of the school for the doors to open.  
  
The band played a hip-hoppy song to more of the students taste. The band was named "The Fairy Lighters." Completely queer name but good music, Isa thought. She was a wallflower, sitting in a chair by the wall, watching the other students. She fiddled with her dress, looking down and not paying attention to anyone. Suddenly, a tink-tink-tink of a fork on glass came around the hall. She looked up at the head table. Dumbledore was standing up. "May I please present, Princess Isabella McGonagal!" Isa walked up to the top table, looking confused. Dumbledore smiled. "Princess Isabella, may you please tell us what you are ruler of?" Isa looked at him terrified. "You really want me to tell them? Why do I have to?" Dumbledore waited patiently. Isa turned to the students. "I'm ruler of all. I rule every person, city, mountain, creek, building, company in the entire world. I am a world dominator. I have not taken it over for evil. In fact, it was practically given to me. I could tell you right now to sit and if you didn't you would be sent to Azkaban. I had no control over the attacks on America. I was as surprised as the rest." The whole hall was silent. 


End file.
